Sweet, sweet Nightmare
by Scilette
Summary: Er sah sie von oben herab an. "Also, was ist?" Langsam entfernte sie ihre blutverschierten Hände und hob den Blick. "Kannst du mir wirklich helfen?" Ihre Stimme war leiser als sonst, zitternd. Ein Nicken. Sie lächelte schwach. "Wirst du mir helfen?" Wieder nicken und das Lächeln verstärkte sich. Law x Oc Real life
1. Abends, wenn die Nacht beginnt

Der Atem der jungen Frau ging rasselnd, die Erkältung zehrte noch immer an ihren Kräften. Schnell rannte sie durch die menschenleeren Straßen. Den Beutel presste sie näher an ihren Körper, ohne ihn wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Schneller, immer schneller, sie musste sich beeilen.

_Sie_ waren hinter ihr her. Sie durften sie nicht kriegen, sonst wäre sie Geschichte. Tot, mausetot. Elendig verblutet.  
Sie hörte schon die klappernden Schritte ihrer Verfolger auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster. Sie trugen teure Lederschuhe, das wusste sie. Widerliche Verräter! Elende Verräter, die und ihr verdammtes Geld!

Fast, sie war fast da, gleich da vorn. Die junge Frau konnte die Grenze schon sehen, gleich war sie in Sicherheit. Das Klappern wurde lauter, sie kamen näher und es waren viele. Dabei war bereits einer allein absolut tödlich. Ob auch dieser elende Mörder sie verfolgte? Wohl kaum, er machte sich nicht die Hände für jemanden wie sie schmutzig.

Die Grenze war nur noch wenige Meter entfernt, doch hinter ihr ging es weit über 30 Meter in die Tiefe. Zum Klettern blieb allerdings keine Zeit, es gab nur ein Möglichkeit: Springen.

Ganz nach unter war tödlich, viele waren dort und dabei schon gestorben, aber auf das Hausdach wäre es möglich, es war nicht weit entfernt. Vielleicht vier oder fünf Meter, aber es lag trotzdem noch mehr als fünf Meter unter ihrer jetzigen Höhe.  
Egal, es war ihre einzige Chance, entweder sie überlebte es oder eben nicht. Stehenbleiben war keine Alternative, sondern der absolut sichere Tod.

Die Grenze kam, sie presste den Beutel noch fester und näher an sich. Der letzte Schritt, ein letzter Atemzug. Und sie sprang.  
Unter ihr ging es in die Tiefe, sie wagt es nicht herunter zu sehen. Das Hausdach kam näher, sie würde es mit Sicherheit schaffen.  
Ihr Verfolger waren fast da, die Schritte stoppten am Abgrund. Das war das Letzte, das sie mitbekam, ehe sie auf dem flachen Hausdach aufkam, sie mehrmals überschlug und schließlich benommen auf der Seite liegenblieb.

Etwas Rotes tropfte in ihr verschwommenes Sichtfeld. Blut. Sie musste sich den Kopf angeschlagen haben. Schwer atmend lag sie da, in Sicherheit. Doch sie musste weiter. Ihre Sicherheit war trügerisch, denn diesen Verrätern konnte und durfte man niemals trauen.  
Benommen versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, sackte aber mit einem unterdrückten Schrei wieder nach unter, als sie sich auf ihrem Arm ab zu stützen versuchte.

Ihre Schulter schmerzte höllisch. Verdammt, war sie verstaucht? Geprellt? Oder gar gebrochen? Inständig betete sie für ersteres.  
Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und blickt auf nach rechts unten. Ihre Schulter sah ganz normal aus, weder verdreht, noch verrenkt. Ein gutes Zeichen, nicht?

Ein zweites Mal versucht sie sich aufzurichten, jetzt ohne den Fehler diese Schulter auch nur annähernd zu belasten. Es klappte. Und sie musste weiter, bevor es sich diese Verräter anders überlegten und sie doch noch umbrachten, denn jetzt war sie absolut wehrlos. Nicht das sie vorher eine reelle Chance gegen einen von ihnen, geschweige denn alle, gehabt hätte.

Immer noch benommen torkelte sie nahezu zum Rand des Daches und blickte runter. Ein Vorsprung keinen Meter unter ihr und das nahe Nachbargebäude, so viel Glück konnte sie doch gar nicht haben, oder?

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln im Gesicht ließ sie sich sie auf den Vorsprung fallen und sprang von dort aus auf das nächste Haus. Hinter sich hörte sie zum hoffentlich letzten Mal ihre Verfolger. Ein wahrscheinlich junger Mann meinte: „Die haben wir verloren." Er sprach ungewöhnlich laut, sie verstand ihn ohne Probleme.

Ob das eine Bedeutung hatte?

Ihr war es egal, sie hatte überlebt und das war jetzt das Wichtigste.

Mit jedem über die Dächer zurück gelegtem Meter schwant die Anspannung mehr aus ihrem Körper. Ihr Ardenalinspiegel sank wieder auf ein humanes Niveau. Und mit dem Adrenalin verflüchtigte sich auch dessen wunderbar schmerzbetäubende Wirkung. Der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter und auch in ihrem Kopf, sowie dem restlichen Körper, pochte und wurde mit jedem Herzschlag schlimmer. Doch sie war bald da, bald konnte sie sich ausruhen. Jetzt musste sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen, während sie durch eine Ruine von den Dächern des Slums auf die Straßenebene hinabstieg.

Unten angekommen, sah sie sich prüfend um. Niemand da. Es war noch hell, die Luft, oder ihretwegen auch Smog, war rein. Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte den Schmerz weitestgehend auszublenden und rannte los. Die Zentralstraße entlang, am verdreckten Brunnen vorbei in eine vermüllte Seitengasse und von durch über die Hinterhöfe weiter.

Hinterhöfe war ein relativer Begriff, er meinte schlicht die kleinen, unbebauten, dafür aber mit Sperrholz und Abfall zugemüllten Flächen hinter den halb eingestürzten Baracken Downtowns.

Sie selbst lebte im Außenbereich des Slums, so weit weg von der Grenze wie möglich. Der Außenbereich unterschied sich stark von der „Stadt", wenn man sie denn überhaupt so nennen durfte. Alles war kleiner, keine großen Baracken, sondern kleine verfallene Häuschen, die immer kleiner wurden und deren Zustand immer weiter abnahm, je weiter sie von der Stadt entfernt standen.

Die junge Frau rannte durch den menschenleeren Außenbereich, bis sie schließlich vor einer kleinen Hütte, oder auch Ruine, es war Ansichtssache, stehen blieb. Tief atmete sie durch und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie vor Erschöpfung auf die Knie sank. Gleich konnte sie sich ausruhen, mit diesem Gedanken raffte sie ihre letzten Kraftreserven zusammen und schleppte sich zur Tür.

Mit einem schwachen Tritt wurde sie geöffnet und schlug trotzdem mit einem Knall gegen die Wand. Langsam trat die junge Frau ein und sah sich im dämmrigen Licht um. Viel konnte sie im schwachen Licht der Abendsonne, dass durch die Löcher im Dach hineinfiel, nicht erkennen.

Stille. Sie hörte nur ihren Atem, sonst nichts.

War sie allein?

Sie stellte den Beutel ab und sah sich nochmals um. Niemand. Und der Eingang nach unten war fest von außen verschlossen. Ein näherer Blick auf das Schloss. Es war exakt so wie sie es heute morgen zurückgelassen hatte, genauso wie sie es vor zwei Nächten abgeschlossen hatte.

Sie war allein.

Sofort kam ihr die nächste Frage. Und gleichsam mit dieser Frage kam die Angst. Wo waren die beiden?

Wenn sie nicht hier waren, mussten sie in der Stadt sein. Oder hinter der Grenze...nein, diesen Gedanken wollte sie gar nicht zu Ende denken. Ihre Brüder konnten nicht tot sein, konnten es nicht. Und waren es auch nicht, da war sie sich sicher. So was hätte sie als ältere Schwester doch gespürt. Außerdem, was hätten sie hinter der Grenze den gewollt? Sie kannten dort doch niemanden und wegen nichts setzte man nicht mal so sein Leben aufs Spiel. Das brachten nicht mal die Beiden.

Also waren sie wohl doch in der Stadt. Solange sie zusammenblieben, war dann alles in Ordnung. Sie brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen. Immerhin waren ihre Brüder keine kleinen, dummen Kinder mehr.


	2. Geschwister

Mittlerweile war es tiefste Nacht. Die Sterne funkelten wie Diamanten und der Mond wirkte wie eine riesige milchweiße Perle auf einem schwarzen Tuch. Gern hätte die junge Frau diesen Himmel gesehen, doch der Smog verhinderte es, wie immer. Für immer.  
Dass sie mit ihren gerade mal 20 Jahren überhaupt wusste, wie der Himmel wirklich aussah, oder aussehen sollte, verdanke sie nur Makino, die ihr davon erzählt hatte. An ihre Kindheit außerhalb von Downtown erinnerte sie sich nur schemenhaft und überhaupt sehr ungern. Auch wenn sie hinter der Grenze gelebt hatte, waren Großteile ihrer Vergangenheit weder gut noch glücklich gewesen. Zwar nicht tragisch, aber auch nicht schön.  
Müde stand sie auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Mit der Dunkelheit waren die Sorgen um ihre Brüder zurück gekehrt. Tagsüber, wenn alles schlief, war es das Eine einfach zu verschwinden, aber nachts, wenn die rohe Gewalt, die Drogen und alles damit verbundene die Stadt regierten, war es etwas gänzlich anderes.  
Sicher, ihre Brüder waren alt genug und eigentlich wussten sie auch, vom wem sie sich besser fern hielten, aber die Sorgen um sie verschwanden einfach nicht.  
Gedankenverloren sah sie in den blauschwarzen Dunstnebel über sich. Sie wusste nicht woher er kam, das einzige was sie über ihn wusste, war, dass er sicher nicht gesund war. Trotzdem stand sie draußen, im Nebel, und atmete tief durch. Was sollte sie sonst auch machen?  
Sie lebte hier nun einmal in Downtown. Zusammen mit allem Abschaum, den man hinter der Grenze nicht haben wollte, zusammen mit ihren Brüdern als Verstoßene, Flüchtige ohne ein Zuhause.  
Ihr Lächeln wurde wehmütig und ihre nachtschwarzen Augen glitzerten leicht beim Gedanken, dass sie jetzt hinter der Grenze leben könnte. Und es eigentlich auch sollte.  
Zumindest rein von ihrer Blutlinie her gesehen, denn sonst verband sie nichts mit dem Leben hinter der Grenze. Nur ihr Blut und verschwommene Kindheitserinnerungen.  
Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah sie träumend in den Himmel. Nachts konnte sie draußen immer besonders gut träumen. Ob der Smog dabei eine Rolle spielte?  
Vielleicht waren ja Drogen drin. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie ungewollt kichert, auch wenn es an sich nicht mal ansatzweise komisch war. Vielleicht waren es ja wirklich Drogen.  
Sie lächelte und schloss ihre Augen.  
Schritte. Rascheln.  
Augenblicklich waren alle ihre Sinne hellwach. Sie war nicht mehr länger allein mit sich und der Welt. Das Messer von ihrem Gürtel in der linken Hand ging sie in Lauerstellung. Die Schmerzen in ihrer Schulter blendete sie weitestgehend aus. Das Rascheln wurde lauter, die Schritte kamen näher. Ihr Griff um das Messer festigte sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sie.  
Sie kamen von vorn, von der Stadt. Und es waren mehrere. Drei... Nein zwei, es waren zwei. Und vermutlich Männer. Oder Frauen mit einer sehr festen Gangart. So wie Bonney in etwa. Wieder kicherte sie leise.  
Die Schritte kamen immer näher und sie konnte langsam die Silhouetten der zwei Personen erkennen. Sie wollte gerade auf die kleinere der beiden losstürmen, als sie stockte. Die beiden kamen ihr bekannt vor, sogar erschreckend bekannt.  
Sie zögerte kurz, rief dann aber mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Ace...Ruffy... Seid ihr das?"  
„Avenal? Ist was passiert?", erklang Ace´ Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, ehe er zusammen mit Ruffy vor ihr stehen blieb. Die junge Frau sah die Brüder verärgert an. „Wo wart ihr so lange? Ich hab mir Sorgen um euch gemacht! Ihr wisst doch, dass ihr nachts nicht in die Stadt gehen sollt! Das ist einfach verdammt gefährlich! Reicht es nicht wenn ich mich in Lebensgefahr be-" Sie hatte sich immer weiter hineingesteigert, doch dann stoppte sie plötzlich mitten im Wort. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht sagen wollen. Weder Ace, noch Ruffy sollten wissen, dass sie hinter der Grenze war.  
„Was meinst du damit, Avenal?", fragte Ruffy in seinem kindlich-naiven Ton und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Die junge Frau war immer wieder überrascht, dass der 16-jährige sich, trotz das er hier leben musste, so verhielt. Er war immer noch wie der kleine Junge damals, der naiv wie er war, an das Gute im Menschen glaubte und seinen Träumen hinterher jagte.  
Jetzt schaltete sich auch Ace ein. „Stimmt, was meinst du damit?" In seinem Blick lag Misstrauen, etwas was sie bei ihm selten sah. Normalerweise war sie immer diejenige, die anderen Menschen misstraute. Aber wenn Ace Verdacht geschöpft hatte, dann war es meist schon zu spät, jetzt würde lügen nichts mehr bringen. Da konnte sie auch gleich die Wahrheit sagen.  
Sie atmete tief ein und erklärte leise: „Ich war hinter der Grenze." Bevor einer der beiden etwas erwidern konnte, unterband sie das. „Lasst mich erst mal ausreden, dann kannst du dich meinetwegen über mein Unvermögen aufregen, Ace. Nun, ich war bei Makino. Ein paar Sachen holen. Medikamente, ein paar Verbände, ein wenig Geld, Tabletten, Suppenpulver. So was eben. Es wird hier immer schlimmer, ich hab eingesehen, dass ich, ...wir, hier nicht mehr allein durchkommen, wenn es so weiter geht, wie bisher."  
Sie verstummte und blickte auf den Boden. Jetzt fühlte sie sich schuldig. Was hatte sie getan? Das Risiko dabei umgebracht zu werden, war von Anfang an viel zu hoch gewesen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie geschnappt worden wäre? Sie wäre tot gewesen.  
Und wer hätte sich dann um Ruffy und Ace gekümmert? Niemand, die beiden wären hier allein gewesen. Sicher, Ruffy war 16 und Ace war 19, aber sie konnte ihre Brüder einfach nicht allein lassen. Das konnte sie nicht verantworten.  
Sie war doch ihre große Schwester.  
Plötzlich spürte sie wie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt wurde und sie blickt überrascht auf. Ace stand vor ihr. Vorwurf lag in seinen schwarzen Augen, doch sein Lächeln war warm. „Avi." Ihr Spitzname aus Kindheitstagen, als sie Welt noch einfach und in Ordnung war. Als sie noch nicht tot war. „Wie kommst denn auf solchen Schwachsinn? Wenn du draufgehst kannst du uns auch nicht mehr helfen, also lass den Mist, ja?"  
Er lächelte noch immer, doch der Vorwurf war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. In dem Moment fühlte sich Avenal wie ein kleines, dummes Kind, nicht wie eine 20-jährige.  
„Versprochen", antwortete sie simpel und lächelte.  
Das war der Moment in dem sich Ruffy einschaltete. „Hast du noch was zu essen? Bitte!" Er sah sie bittend mit großen Augen von unten her an, auch wenn er eigentlich genauso groß wie seine Schwester war.  
Diese lachte jetzt leise und strich sich durch die Haare. „Ob du´s glaubst oder nicht, aber ja. Ich hab noch Suppe für euch übrig." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, war er ihr schon um den Hals gefallen. „Ja, Essen!"  
Ace begann zu lachen und Avenal stimmte mit ein, während sie ihm den Strohhut vom Kopf nahm und ihm leicht durch die unordentlichen schwarzen Haare strich. Ja, das war ihr kleiner Bruder.  
„Na, dann worauf wartet ihr noch?", fragte Ace, der schon im Türrahmen stand. Schnell folgten seine Geschwister ihm. Die ohnehin morsche Tür wurde mit ungeheurem Schwung zugeknallt.  
Rums. Stille. „Verdammt Ace! Lass unsere Wohnung ganz!"

Schlaftrunken blinzelte Avenal. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich durch ihr schulterlanges Haar. Es hatte die selbe Farbe wie das ihrer Brüder. Lag wohl in der Familie. Sie lächelte leicht.  
Ein Blick zum halb geöffneten Fenster verriet, dass es noch Nacht war. Vielleicht auch schon früher morgen. Wahrscheinlich sogar. Sie waren ja erst nach Mitternacht schlafen gegangen und das war sicher schon mehr als ein oder zwei Stunden her. Und selbst wenn, es war doch egal. Sie konnten schlafen solange sie wollten. Sie hatten einen Job, keinen Stress, keine Verpflichtungen. Es gab Zeiten in denen sie ihr Leben hier liebte, in denen sie all das Leid und alles Schlechte hier im Slum vergaß. Dann war sie einfach glücklich.  
Wie jetzt.  
Müde, aber verschlafen grinsend, legte sie sich wieder zurück und kuschelte sich näher an Ace. Sie hatte sich seit sie hier lebte den Schlafplatz, denn Bett konnte man es wirklich nicht nennen, mit ihm geteilt. Ruffy hatte einen eigenen.  
Sicher, eigentlich hätten sich die beiden Jungs ein Bett teilen können, aber Ruffy hatte schon immer sehr lebhafte Träume und trat dabei nicht selten auch um sich. Und da war es eher kontraproduktiv neben ihm zu liegen. Außerdem hasste es Avenal allein zu sein, besonders nachts, denn nachts kam die Kälte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken rutschte sie unbewusst noch näher an ihren Bruder heran. Er war immer so wunderbar warm. Warum verstand sie bis heute nicht. Es war einfach so, war es schon immer gewesen. Sie war in dem Punkt das exakte Gegenstück zu ihm, ihr wurde unglaublich schnell kalt und sie kühlte extrem rasch aus. Auch ihre normale Körpertemperatur lag unter der normaler Menschen, nicht viel, vielleicht 0,5 Grad, vielleicht auch etwas mehr.  
Der Wind wehte leise heulend durch die Löcher im Dach. Avenal zog die dünne Decke weiter zu sich und rückte so nah es ging zu ihrem Bruder. Es zeigte Wirkung, ihr wurde merklich wärmer. Im Halbschlaf legte Ace einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie unbewusst zu sich. Das kam nicht gerade selten vor, doch die junge Frau hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Zufrieden lächelnd legte sie ihrem Kopf leicht an seine Schulter und sank schon bald in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	3. Kalter Morgen

Gähnend öffnete Avenal ihre Augen. Sofort kniff sie diese wieder zu, als ihr ein Sonnenstrahl direkt ins Gesicht schien. Sie blinzelte kurz und wandte sich vorsichtig aus Ace´ Armen, um aufzustehen. Es war erst früher Vormittag, um dies Zeit stand eigentlich noch niemand auf. Aber sie gehörte noch nie zu den Langschläfern. Ihre Brüder hingegen schon immer.  
Sie schlich sich leise aus der Wohnung, nahm im Vorbeigehen noch eine kleine, schwarze Metalldose mit, und schloss die Tür hinter sich leise. Ihre Brüder sollten es nicht mitbekommen, besser war es also, sie wachten gar nicht erst auf.  
Draußen erwartete sie eine kühle Brise, augenblicklich überzog eine Gänsehaut ihre Arme. Sie hätte etwas wärmeres anziehen sollen. Doch der Gedanke kam jetzt zu spät, auch hätte sie dabei vermutlich Ruffy oder Ace geweckt und das wäre eher kontraproduktiv für alle gewesen. Sie atmete tief ein, spürte wie die kalte Morgenluft in ihre Lungen gelangte. Dann zog sie die kleine Metalldose hervor uns öffnete sie mit einem leisen Knacken. Im Inneren befanden sich ihre geliebten Zigaretten. Schnell zündete sie eine davon an, schloss die Dose wieder und entfernte sich eine einige Meter weiter von der Tür. Falls einer der Beiden aufwachen sollte, hätte sie so noch genug Zeit um ihren Glimmstängel schnell und unauffällig zu beseitigen.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Brüder es immer sahen, wie sie rauchte. Sie wollte kein schlechtes Vorbild sein. Besonders für Ruffy. Um Ace machte sie sich weniger Sorgen, er wusste schon was gut für ihn war und was nicht, darauf vertraute sie auch. Ganz anders Ruffy, er war naiv und leichtgläubig. Er dachte eigentlich nie nach, wenn er etwas machte, weder über die Folgen noch über die möglichen Auswirkungen. Da wollte sie ihn gar nicht erst in die Nähe solcher Drogen bringen.  
Sie hatte ihm zuliebe schon versucht aufzuhören. Doch es war bei diesem Versuch geblieben, sie war kläglich gescheitert. Psychisch hätte sie es vielleicht gepackt, doch ihr Körper hatte gestreikt. Er war schon viel zu sehr an das Nikotin gewöhnt.  
Sie war am Entzug fast kaputt gegangen und so war es Ace gewesen, der sie schließlich gebeten hatte, damit aufzuhören. Obwohl grade er es gewesen war, der sie erst dazu gebracht hatte, einen Entzug zu machen, indem er ihr ins Gewissen geredet hatte. Doch nachdem er gesehen hatte, was der Entzug mit einem Menschen machen konnte, hatte er nie wieder etwas derartiges von seiner Schwester verlangt.  
Avenal war ihm dankbar gewesen, weil er nicht böse auf sie war, trotz, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich angewöhnt so wenig wie möglich in der Gegenwart ihrer Brüder, insbesondere der von Ruffy, zu rauchen. Damit war auch Ace zufrieden, zumindest war es ihre Meinung dazu. Außerdem versteckte sie ihre Zigarettendose immer sehr gut. Ruffy sollte diese gar nicht erst finden, wenn er aus Langeweile mal wieder ihre Wohnung auf den Kopf stellte.  
Gerade wollte sie einen weiteren Zug an ihrer zur Hälfte herunter gebrannten Zigaretten nehmen, als sie im inneren ihrer Ruinenwohnung Geräusche hörte. Ihre Brüder waren wohl gerade auch aufgewacht. Schnell warf sie ihre Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. Auf dem steinigen und zudem ohnehin vermüllten Boden fiel es gar nicht groß auf. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um ihre vom Wind verwehten Haare ein wenig zu richten und strich sich eine Strähne aus den Augen, ehe sie lächelnd durch die Tür trat.  
„Morgen, ihr beiden. Gut geschlafen?", fragte sie breit lächelnd. Ruffy strahlte sie auf seiner dünnen Matratze sitzend in typischer Ruffy-Manier an. Ace hingegen sah sie im ersten Moment ein wenig desorientiert an, ehe er ein verschlafenes „Morgen" nuschelte. Er hatte anscheinend nicht so gut geschlafen und war ausschließlich durch den jüngsten der Geschwister wach geworden. Dieser war just in diesem Moment von seinem Schlafplatz aufgesprungen und hüpfte gerade aufgedreht wie er immer war durch die halbe Wohnung.  
Nun, Wohnung war eindeutig übertrieben. Es handelte sich schlicht, um eine halb zerfallene Ruine mit nur einem Raum und selbstverständlich ohne Wasser und Strom, sie lebten immerhin im Außengebiet des Slums. Der einzige Besitztum, den sie hatten, waren sie wenigen Dinge, die in diesem einen Raum herumstanden und die Kleidung, die sie tagtäglich trugen.  
Dabei fiel ihr auch ein, dass sie sich endlich richtig anziehen sollte. Denn während ihre Brüder, insbesondere Ruffy, nicht selten einfach in ihren normalen Sachen schliefen, so zog sie jedes mal ein dünnes, ehemals hellblaues, jetzt grau mit leichtem Blaustich, Nachthemd an. Es war zwar ganz praktisch, besonders da sie sich mit Ace einen Schlafplatz teilte, aber jetzt momentan ziemlich luftig und kühl.  
Schnell ging sie zu der kleinen Kiste in der sie ihre Kleidung aufbewahrte. Sie griff ihre üblichen Sachen und schnappte sich das große Tuch. Da es immer Recht umständlich mit dem Umziehen war, hatte sie es irgendwann so angefangen, dass sie eine Schnur nahe einer Ecke gespannt hatte. Über diese warf sie das Tuch, richtete es etwas und zog sie dahinter um. Sie vertraute ihren Brüdern zwar und wusste, dass sie nie spannen würde, aber sich vor ihnen umziehen? Darauf konnte sie dann doch verzichten.  
Sie zog sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf und schlüpfte schnell in ihre Unterwäsche. Dann in ihre schwarzgraue Strumpfhose. Darüber ein verwaschenes, weißgraues T-Shirt und den dunkelgrünen, knielangen Rock. Schließlich noch ihre fast kniehohen, dunkelbraunen Stiefel und ihre schwarze Sportjacke. Anschließend richtete sie noch schnell nach Gefühl ihre Haare und zog dann das Tuch wieder unter, was auch gleich in der Ecke landete. Aufräumen würde sie dann später. Irgendwann.  
Ihr Brüder hatten in der Zwischenzeit ihre Schlafplätze, sprich die Matratzen, die nachts im Zimmer rum lagen, weggeräumt und das Frühstück vorbereitet. „Frühstück", war hier wie fast alles ein relativer und an sich sowieso recht dehnbarer Begriff. In ihrem Fall bestand das Frühstück aus Knäckebrot, welches sie von Makino bekommen hatte, und etwas selbst gekochten Tee.  
Avenal ließ sich neben ihren Brüdern auf dem Boden nieder und griff hungrig nach dem Knäckebrot. Auch ihre Brüder ließen sich auch nicht lange bitten. Der gesunde Appetit lag anscheinend in der Familie.  
„Sagt mal", begann Avenal nach einiger Zeit und zwei Knäckebroten plötzlich und ließ ihre Brüder dadurch überrascht aufsehen, „Wo wart ihr gestern eigentlich?"  
Ruffys Blick wanderte bei dieser Frage augenblicklich zu seinem älteren Bruder, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen schien. Er zögerte eine Weile ehe er antwortete: „Na ja, ich war hinten bei Raffit. Ich hatte noch was mit seinem Boss zu klären und-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Avenal hatte ihn unterbrochen.  
„Was?! Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du dich von diesen Dreckskerlen fern halten sollst! Ist das denn verdammt noch mal so schwer zu verstehen!? Und noch schlimmer, was fällt dir ein Ruffy da mit hin zu nehmen?! Oder hast du ihn etwa allein gelassen?" Ihre sonst ruhige, wenn auch etwas hohe Stimme, hatte sich zu einem schrillen Kreischen gesteigert, ehe sie zum Ende eine eisige Todeskälte erreichte. Sie starrte ihn wütend und fassungslos an, was in ihrem Kopf gerade vorging, konnte Ace nur erraten. Während sie ihn zusammengeschrien hatte, war er immer kleiner geworden und immer weiter von seiner Schwester weggerutscht. Bei so etwas rutsche ihr nämlich leicht mal die Hand aus und dabei blieb es dann meist nicht einmal.  
„Na ja", begann er eingeschüchtert, worauf er einen Todesblick von ihr bekam. Er atmete tief durch und erzählte weiter. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich von denen fernhalten soll, aber es ging dieses Mal auch um eure Sicherheit. Und Ruffy war die Zeit über bei Nami, da brauchst du dir keinerlei Sorgen zu machen."  
Avenal zögerte, ehe sie nickte. „Okay, verstanden." Sie überlegte kurz und legte sich dabei sinnierend den Zeigefinger an die Wange. „Nami war der kleine orangehaarige Nervzwerg, den Bellemere damals dabei hatte, richtig?"  
Ace lachte, während Ruffy dem Gespräch seiner Geschwister gar nicht mehr zuhörte. Er machte sich in der Zwischenzeit lieber klammheimlich über das Frühstück der beiden her.  
„Ja, das ist sie. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so klein ist, sie ist fast so alt wir Ruffy. Ein Jahr jünger, glaub ich. Nojiko war auch da, ich soll dir übrigens Grüße von ihr und Genzo ausrichten." Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und nuschelte ein „Danke", während sie sich nach hinten fallen ließ. Ihre Arme verschränkte sie hinter ihrem Kopf und ihr Blick war stur an die löchrige Decke gerichtet. So wie immer, wenn sie über etwas nachdachte oder sich etwas durch den Kopf gehen ließ.  
Sieben, nein fast acht Jahre war es jetzt her. Nami war jetzt schon 15, unglaublich wie die Zeit verging, stellte sie stumm fest. Als sie das kleine Monster zum letzten mal gesehen hatte, war Nami sieben gewesen. Wenn überhaupt. Die Schwarzhaarige hatte sie und die damals zehnjährige Nojiko durch Bellemere kennengelernt. Sie hatte sich den beiden Waisenkindern angenommen.  
Ursprünglich war Bellemere von hinter der Grenze gekommen, sie hatte dort bei der Polizei gearbeitet. Welchen Dienstgrad sie dabei innegehabt hatte, hatte sie nie erwähnt, doch es musste ein recht hoher Gewesen sein. So wie Genzo von ihr sprach und so wie es in ihren Geschichten immer geklungen hatte.  
Und trotz dessen hatte sie immer den Kontakt zu Genzo, der schon damals hier in Downtown lebte, gehalten. Durch ihn hatte sie auch von den beiden Waisenkindern erfahren. Die Eltern der Beiden waren angeblich von Polizeibeamten niedergeschossen worden und hatten es nicht überlebt. Laut ihrer eigenen Aussage hatte sie sich dadurch einfach den beiden Kindern verpflichtet gefühlt und daraufhin den Dienst quittiert.  
Es hätte alles gut gehen könne, wie Avenal mit dem Anflug eines traurigen Lächelns feststellte, wäre es damals nicht so gekommen.  
Bellemere lebte zu dem Zeitpunkt schon seit einer ganzen Weile in Downtown. Ihre „Töchter" liebten sie und allgemein war sie recht beliebt und angesehen. Niemand hatte etwas gegen sie. Zumindest nichts konkretes. Es hätte gut so weitergehen können, denn alle waren mit der damaligen Situation zufrieden. Doch alles endete von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, als sie in der Nacht hinterrücks nahe der Grenze erschossen wurde.  
Man schrieb es den Verrätern zu, die damals noch als halbe Kinder, die Grenze bewachten, denn schon damals waren sie so tödlich, wie gefürchtet. Damit hatten sie ein weiteres, in vielen Augen unschuldiges und unnötiges, Opfer gefunden, so die allgemeine Meinung.  
Doch weder ihre Töchter, noch Genzo oder die Geschwister glaubten daran. Nein, sie kannten Bellemeres Vergangenheit. Sie selbst war in dieser Nacht als Verräterin hingerichtet worden. Wenn es nach Genzo ging, vermutlich noch von ihrem eigenen Vorsetzten. Von diesem Schwein hatte sie damals so mache Horrorgeschichte erzählt und behauptet, dass alles davon wahr war. Ob es das nun war, wusste niemand.  
Alles was sie wussten war, dass Bellemere von ihren eigenen Kollegen, vermutlich auf Geheiß ihres eigenen Vorgesetzten, kaltblütig ermordet worden war. Einzig, weil sie bereits zu viel wusste, um nicht mehr dem Recht zu dienen.  
Ohne es zu merken, waren ihr bei dem Gedanken an Bellemere die Tränen gekommen. Zwar hatte sie sie nicht allzu lange gekannt, aber lang genug um zu merken, was für eine wunderbare Person sie gewesen war.  
Schnell fuhr sie sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Sie hasste es zu weinen, sie hasste es einfach schwach zu sein. In ihrem gesamten Leben hier in Downtown hatte sie sich nie Schwäche erlauben dürfen, allein für ihre Brüder nicht, und jetzt wollte sie es gar nicht erst anfangen.  
„Avenal? Kommst du? Wir wollen zur toten Zone. Es kommt Besuch." Ace stand breit grinsend in der Tür und sah auf seine Schwester hinab. Diese sprang sofort auf, worauf sie ins Stolpern geriet und fast wieder hin stürzte, sich aber gerade noch fangen konnte. Danach folgte sie ihrem Bruder nach draußen. Er und Ruffy standen bereits auf dem schotterartigen Vorplatz, der sich fast wie ein etwas verzerrter Halbkreis knapp drei Meter vor ihrer Wohnung erstreckte. Teils war er schon vorher dagewesen, teils hatten sie ihn selbst her geräumt.  
Ihre Brüder erwarteten sie schon. Avenal grinste Ace an. „Warum hab ich nur so eine Vorahnung, wer unser Gast ist?" Ace erwiderte nur ihr Grinsen und allein das sprach in diesem Fall Bände. Dann wandte er sich um und ging, Ruffy rannte ihm nach, bis er aufgeholt hatte und lief dann neben ihm her. Avenal lächelte stumm in sich hinein. Ihren Bruder hatte es eben richtig erwischt. Liebe musste schon eine schöne Sache sein. Sie hoffte, dass sie auch mal jemanden finden würde und-  
„Avenal? Kommst du endlich?" Ruffys ungeduldige Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf und rannte dann los.  
„Komme ja!"


End file.
